Universum von Kingdom Hearts
Im Universum von Kingdom Hearts, auch Welt genannt, gibt es viele Welten, welche in verschiedene Reiche fallen. All diese Reiche haben ihre eigenes Existenz. Die Geschichte Laut der Geschichte, welche von Kairis Großmutter in der Hollow Bastion Bibliothek vor langer Zeit erzählt worden ist, gab es nur eine einzige Welt, welche in warmen Licht gebadet hat. Als die Menschen anfingen sich um das Licht zu streiten, entstand Dunkelheit in ihren Herzen und die Welt wurde verschlungen. Dennoch verblieben Bruchteile des Lichts in den Herzen der Kinder. Die Kinder waren mit dem Licht in der Lage, ihre Welt wieder aufzubauen. Jedoch existierte immer noch die Dunkelheit, welche die Welten voneinander trennte; getrennt warten die Welten auf die Rückkehr des wahren Lichts. Diese Geschichte wurde in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep detaillierter erzählt, da sie davon erzählt, dass der Kampf zwischen vielen Schlüsselschwertträgern über Kingdom Hearts geschah und wahrscheinlich zum Schlüsselschwertkrieg führte. Vor Kingdom Hearts waren die Welten von Barrieren geschützt, um Störungen von außerhalb zu vermeiden, was den Kontakt zwischen den Welten unmöglich machte. Die Ankunft der Herzlosen verursachte die Barrieren zwischen den Welten zu zerstören und lies sie verschwinden, wodurch sogar einige Welten durch die Herzlosen verschlungen worden sind. Gumi Blöcke sind sogar Teile der zerstörten Barrieren. Jene, die zwischen den Welten reisen, werden gewarnt sich in die Handlungen der anderen Welten einzumischen und ihnen ist es auch verboten, anderen von der Existenz anderen Welten zu informieren, da dies das Gleichgewicht zerstören könnte. Am Ende verändern sich Sora, Donald und Goofy sogar in ihren Äußeren, nur damit sie nicht auf den Welten zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Zum Beispiel werden sie zu Meereskreaturen in Atlantica, Monster in Halloween Town, Tiere im geweihten Land und Künstliche Intelligenzen in Space Paranoids. Die Reise thumb|left|200px|Gumi-Jets erlauben die Reise zwischen den Welten. Die Reise zwischen den Welten ist normalerweise unmöglich, da die Welten durch Barrieren geschützt werden, so dass kein fremder hinein kommen kann und das Gleichgewicht zu zerstören. Dennoch können die Barrieren zerstört werden, was in einen Meteor-Hagel in der Welt endet. In Kingdom Heart und Kingdom Hearts II verwenden Sora, Donald und Goofy den Gumi-Jet um zwischen den Welten auf der Weltkarte zu reisen, ein Ereigniss was gleichzeitig als Mini-Spiel funktioniert. Einige Welten benötigen besondere Gumi-Blöcke um sie betreten zu können, zum Beispiel ein spezieller Navigations-Gumi muss von Cid installiert werden um die zweite Reihe von Welten in Kindgom Hearts freizuschalten. Sobald die Welten einmal betreten worden sind, kann die Gruppe die Welt durch die Speicherpunkte wieder verlassen. Es gibt jedoch drei Welten, welche nur über andere Welten erreicht werden können und dafür kein Gumi-Jet benötigen: * 100-Morgen-Wald wird betreten, indem Sora in Stadt Traverse (Kingdom Hearts) und Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts II) mit Winnie Puuhs interagiert. * Fluss der Nostalgie wird betreten, indem Sora in Schloss Disney mit dem Eckstein des Lichts interagiert. * Space Paranoids wird betreten, indem Sora in Hollow Bastion/Radtiant Garden mit Ansems Computer interagiert. Es sollte angemerkt werden, dass in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories kein Gemi-Jet verwendet wird, da Sora die Welten über seine Erinnerungen betritt und garnicht erst das Schloss des Entfallens verlässt. Laut Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep sind die Wege zwischen den Welten auch bekannt als Anderswelt. Es gibt fünf bekannte Wege um zwischen den Welten zu reisen: * Ein Gumi-Jet fliegen; da Gumi-Jets aus Teilen der zerstörten Barrieren bestehen, ist es ihnen möglich durch anderen hindurch zu fliegen. * Der Sternensplitter, welcher Meister Yen Sid König Micky gegeben hat, damit während Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep dieser zwischen den Welten reisen. Der negative Aspekt dieser Reisemethode ist, dass der Benutzer nicht klar weiß, wie der Splitter funktioniert, womit Ziel- und Zeitpunkt zufällig sind. * Die Verwendung von Korridoren der Dunkelheit; diese Möglichkeit ist wesentlich schneller als ein Gumi-Jet, jedoch gehen die die Benutzer der Korrigore die Gefahr ein, von der Dunkelheit infiziert oder sogar zerstört zu werden. * Teleportation; Merlin teleportiert sich, Sora, Donald und Goofy von Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden nach Schloss Disney. * Schlüsselschwertgleiter; Terra, Aqua und Ventus können in ihrer Rüstung ihre Schlüsselschwerter in Bewegungsmittel verwandeln, mit welchen sie die Welten über die Anderswelt bereisen können. Sterne thumb|Der Stern von den Inseln des Schicksals verschwindet Sterne sind massive leichte Kugeln aus Plasma, welche durch ihre eigene Gravitation zusammen gehalten werden. In den Kingdom Hearts) Spielen ist jeder Stern Teil der Welt. Sollte ein Stern aufhören zu leichten, bedeutet das, dass die Welt verschwinden wird, meistens durch die Zerstörung der Herzlosen. In Kingdom Hearts verschwinden viele Sterne. In Micky Brief an Donald, erwähnt Micky, dass die Sternen langsam verschwinden, einer nach dem anderen und deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg herauszufinden warum dies so ist. Als Donald und Goofy das erste Mal in Stadt Traverse ankommt, bemerken sie, dass ein Stern, der von den Inseln des Schicksals, langsam verschwindet. Einige der Sterne werden wiederhergestellt, nachdem Sora und seine Freunde Ansems Plan, alle Welten in Dunkelheit zu stürzen, vereiteln, andere Welten jedoch verbleiben in einem Schlaf-Zustand. In Kingdom Hearts II impliziert Mufasa, dass einige Sterne Individuen representieren, ähnlich so, als er dem jungen Simba erzählte, dass die vergangen Könige des geweihten Landes die Sterne am Himmel sind und ihm zuschauen. Jahre später versucht Simba an sein verstorbenen Vater heranzureichen, wodurch er ihm erscheint. Das selbe passiert auch in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, als Meister Yen Sid entdeckt, dass Meister Eraqus Stern erloschen ist, nachdem er von Terra niedergeschlagen wurde. Reich des Lichts thumb|Sora und Riku vor der Tür des Lichts Das Reich des Lichts ist ein Reich, welches fast nur aus Licht besteht und ein großen Teil des Kingdom Hearts Universums einnimmt, ähnlich wie das Reich der Dunkelheit. Wie das Reich der Dunkelheit, hat auch das Reich des Lichts ein Schlüsselschwert, den Königsanhänger, dessen Besitzer Sora ist. Die meisten der besuchbaren Welten sind hier, es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen aus dem Reich des Nichts wie Twilight Town, Schloss des Entfallens und Die Welt die niemals war. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die meisten per Gumi-Jet erreichbaren Welten im Reich des Lichts liegen, oder damit verbunden sind, wie Twilight Town. In Kingdom Hearts II gibt es ein bemerkenswertes Zitat von Sora, betreffend dem Reich des Lichts, während einer Szene zwischen Sora und Riku auf dem Ende der Straße, nachdem sie Xemnas besiegt haben: Die andere Seite... Das Reich des Lichts ist nun sicher. Kairi, der König und die anderen sind dort. Tür zum Licht Die Tür des Lichts wird deshalb so genannt, weil sie zum Reich des Lichts führt. Durch diese Tür sind Sora und Riku gegangen, als sie im Reich der Dunkelheit gefangen waren. Es ist unklar wodurch sich die Tür für die beiden geöffnet hat, möglich ist das Licht in Soras Herzen, jedoch gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten, was das Licht auslöste. Ihr Gegenstück ist die Tür zur Dunkelheit. Reich der Dunkelheit :Hauptartikel: Reich der Dunkelheit Das Reich der Dunkelheit ist ein Reich, welches aus der Dunkelheit der Menschen und deren Welten besteht. Wie mit bei dem Reich des Lichts, hat dieses Reich ein Schlüsselschwert, das Königsanhänger D, welches Micky als Träger auserwählt hat. Außerdem befindet sich Kingdom Hearts im Reich der Dunkelheit. Hier können die mächtigsten Herzlosen gefunden werden, da dies auch das zuhause der Herzlosen ist. Sora bekämpfte "Ansem" hier in Kingdom Hearts. Reich des Nichts Das Reich des Nichts ist das letzte Reich in der Kingdom Hearts Serie und liegt an den Grenzen zwischen dem Reich des Lichts und der Dunkelheit. Nur wenige Welten existieren hier und die meisten haben eine besondere Natur oder einen besonderen Grund. Zur Zeit sind Traverse Town, Das Land des Aufbruchs/Schloss des Entfallens, Twilight Town, Mystischer Turm und Die Welt die niemals war die einzig bekannten Welten im Reich des Nichts. Jede Welt neigt sich früher oder später immer mehr dem Reich des Lichts oder der Dunkelheit, mit der Ausnahme von Twilight Town, welches exakt in der Mitte beider Reiche liegt. Anderswelt thumb|250px|Aqua in der Anderswelt. Die Anderswelt ist eine Reihe von "Straßen" zwischen den Welten in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Ventus, Aqua und Terra verwenden diese Pfade regelmäßig um zu den Welten zu gelangen. Die Gegenwart der Dunkelheit ist dort sehr stark, weshalb die Reisenden gezwungen sind die Schlüsselschwert Rüstung anzulegen, damit sie nicht von der Dunkelheit befallen werden können. Um die Anderswelt betreten zu können, richten die Schlüsselschwertträger ihre Schwerter Richtung Himmel und erzeugen ein Portal, welches in die Anderswelt führt; das Portal ähnelt den Korridoren der Dunkelheit. Während der Weg geöffnet wird, rufen die Schlüsselschwertträger ihre Schlüsselschwertgleiter und verwenden diese um die Portale zu betreten. Die Anderswelt ähnelt den Korridoren der Dunkelheit, jedoch ist das Farbschema anders. Welten thumb|right|200px|[[Inseln des Schicksals ist die erste Welt in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie.]] Welten sind Orte, welche in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie auftauchen. Diese Welten dienen als "Level" oder "Dungeons" für die Spiele, Sora und die anderen Charaktere müssen die Welten besuchen und über die Serie hinweg beschützen. Bei der Verteidigung der Welten vor den Herzlosen, Niemanden, Unversierten oder anderen Gegner, hält Sora die Dunkelheit auf und verhindert, dass sie sich verbreitet, damit die Welten weder manipuliert oder zerstört werden können. Am Ende jeder Welt müssen Sora, Donald und Goofy gegen einen Endgegner der Welt kämpfen, damit danach das Schlüsselloch der Welt geschlossen werden kann. Jede Welt, welche in der Kingdom Hearts-Serie auftaucht, hat ihr eigenes Aussehen und halt fast immer treu an die Disney-Filme und Cartoons, auf welchen sie basieren. Oft basiert die Handlung der Welt ebenfalls auf ihren Ursprung, also Film oder Cartoon. Fast alle Welten können während des Spiels besucht werden und sind sogar Teil des durchspielens, jedoch gibt es wenige Ausnahmen, welche zwar in Sequenzen zu sehen sind, aber nicht für den Spieler zugänglich sind. Jede Welt ist von den anderen Welten getrennt, und mit einigen wenigen Ausnahmen wissen die Menschen nicht von der Existenz anderer Welten. Charakteristiken der Welten thumb|left|180px|[[Tiefer Dschungel aus Tarzan. Diese Welt kommt aufgrund von Copyright Problemen nur einmalig in der Serie vor.]] In der bisherigen Kingdom Hearts-Serie sind bereits über 30 Welten aufgetaucht. Ein Großteil davon basiert auf Animationen und enthält Orte und Charaktere aus oder inspiriert von den Filmen. Als Ergebniss haben die Welten eine große Vielfalt in Aussehen, Stil und Natur, die Quellen reichen von den ältesten Cartoons von Disney geschaffen oder ganz neuen Disney-Filmen. Die älteste Quelle ist der 1928er Cartoon , welches als Basis für den Fluss der Nostalgie verwendet wird, während der neuste verwendete Film aus dem Hause Disney aus dem Jahr 2002 ist, mit dem Film , die Quelle für Tiefer Weltraum. In Kingdom Hearts II wurden gleich zwei Live-Action Film verwendet, und , welche als Vorlage für die Welten Port Royal und Space Paranoids dienen. Zusätzlich zu den Disney basierenden Welten wurden zwölf Welten von den Entwicklern für die Kingdom Hearts-Serie kreiert. Sie sind weder Teil des Disney-Film Kanon, noch des Square Enix Kanon, wurden jedoch mit Charakteren von Square Enix besetzt, insbesondere aus der -Reihe oder Originale Charaktere für Kingdom Hearts. Einige Welten haben Namen, welche nicht genau widerspiegeln, was dort zu finden ist. Ein bekanntes Beispiel ist Nimmerland in Kingdom Hearts; Sora und seine Freunde sind auf Kapitän Hooks Schiff und fliegen um den Glockenturm herum, jedoch erreichen sie nie die Nimmerlands Insel, wo Peter Pan und Naseweis leben. Für weitere Verwirrung sorgen manche Welten in Kingdom Hearts II, welche eher sogar als weitere Welt gesehen werden könnten, so wie die Unterwelt in der Arena des Olymps oder Weihnachtsstadt in Halloween Town]] Gruppenmitglieder der Welten ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep hat keine Funktion, in der Gruppenmitglieder mit reisen, meistens reist der Spieler alleine durch die Welten, ausgenommen einige wenige Kämpfe, in denen der Spieler von ein oder zwei Charakteren Unterstützung erhält. Stattdessen hat das Spiel das Dimensionslink-System, mit dem der Spieler eine Beschwörung rufen kann, ähnlich wie in vorigen Spielen. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In bestimmten Welten sind Charaktere der Welt für Kämpfe verfügbar, dafür muss jedoch Donald oder Goofy aus der Gruppe gesetzt werden. Kingdom Hearts hat sechs Welten mit Gruppenmitgliedern. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora erhielt Karten, mit denen er im Schloss des Entfallens die Welten aus Kingdom Hearts nochmals besuchen kann. Im Kampf können Freundeskarten auftauchen, mit denen Sora Gruppenmitglieder im Kampf beschwören kann. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enthält mehrere bereits bekannte Welten, in denen Roxas von Saïx geschickt wird, um der Organisation zu helfen. Oft wird Roxas auch auf seinen Missionen auch von anderen Mitgliedern der Organisation XIII begleitet. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II erhöht die Anzahl der Welten mit Gruppenmitgliedern auf neun, indem fast jede Disney-basierende Welt ein gruppenmitglied stellt. Drei Charaktere aus Kingdom Hearts kehren für die Kämpfe zurück: Aladdin, Jack Skellington und Das Biest, auch wenn das Biest diesmal in seiner eigenen Welt kämpft. Arielle taucht zwar erneut in Atlantica auf, jedoch nichtmehr als Gruppenmitglied, Peter Pan wurde zur Beschwörung und Simba, welcher vorher eine Beschwörung war, ist nun Gruppenmitglied in seiner eigenen Welt - dem geweihten Land. In Kingdom Hearts II gibt es zwei Gruppenmitglieder mit dem selben Vornamen: Jack Skellington und Jack Sparrow, Sora unterscheidet zwischen den beiden, indem er Jack Sparrow Kapitän nennt. Um die Gruppenmitglied stärker zu machen, hat nun jeder Charakter sein Spezialangriffe, welche Sora im Gefecht anfordern kann. Kingdom Hearts II enthält außerdem das erste Final Fantasy Gruppenmitglied: Auron. Zu guter letzt ist es Sora am Ende des Spiels gestattet, mit seinem besten Freund, Riku, gemeinsam zu kämpfen. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Die Welten von Kingdom Hearts coded sind die gleichen wie in Kingdom Hearts, nur die Gruppenmitglieder und das Aussehen der Welten unterscheiden sich. Liste der Welten Gruppenmitglieder Kingdom Hearts Datei:Riku KHII.png|'Riku' Die Welt die niemals war Datei:Terra BBS.png|'Terra' Land des Aufbruchs, Radiant Garden und Mirage-Arena Datei:Ventus BBS.png|'Ventus' Land des Aufbruchs, Radiant Garden und Mirage-Arena Datei:Aqua BBS.png|'Aqua' Land des Aufbruchs, Radiant Garden und Mirage-Arena Organisation XIII Datei:Xigbar KHII.png|'Xigbar' Agrabah, Schloss des Biests, Arena des Olymps, Wunderland und Halloween Town Datei:Xaldin KHII.png|'Xaldin' Agrabah und Schloss des Biests Datei:Vexen KHII.png|'Vexen' Twilight Town Datei:Lexaeus KHII.png|'Lexaeus' Twilight Town Datei:Zexion KHII.png|'Zexion' Twilight Town Datei:Axel KHII.png|'Axel' Twilight Town, Agrabah, Schloss des Biests und Nimmerland Datei:Demyx KHII.png|'Demyx' Agrabah, Arena des Olymps und Halloween Town Datei:Luxord KHII.png|'Luxord' Wunderland, Halloween Town und Nimmerland Datei:Marluxia KHII.png|'Marluxia' Twilight Town Datei:Larxene KHII.png|'Larxene' Twilight Town Datei:Xion Days.png|'Xion' Twilight Town, Agrabah, Schloss des Biests und Wunderland Disney Datei:König Micky ReCoded.png|'König Micky' Schlüsselschwertfriedhof und Radiant Garden Datei:Goofy KHII.png|'Goofy' Hollow Bastion Datei:Donald Duck KHII.png|'Donald Duck' Hollow Bastion Datei:Peter Pan BBS.png|'Peter Pan' Nimmerland Datei:Prinz Phillip BBS.png|'Prinz Phillip' Verwunschenes Reich Datei:Tron KHII.png|'Tron' Space Paranoids Datei:Arielle KHII.png|'Arielle' Atlantica Datei:Das Biest KHII.png|'Das Biest' Hollow Bastion Schloss des Biests Datei:Aladdin ReCoded.png|'Aladdin' Agrabah Datei:Jack Skellington KHII.png|'Jack Skellington' Halloween Town Datei:Simba KHII.png|'Simba' Das Geweihte Land Datei:Hercules KHII.png|'Hercules' Arena des Olymps Datei:Mulan KHII.png|'Mulan' Das Land der Drachen Datei:Tarzan KH.png|'Tarzan' Tiefer Dschungel Datei:Experiment 626 BBS.png|'Experiment 626' Tiefer Weltraum Datei:Käpt'n Jack Sparrow KHII.png|'Käpt'n Jack Sparrow' Port Royal Final Fantasy Datei:Cloud ReCoded.png|'Cloud' Arena des Olymps Datei:Auron KHII.png|'Auron' Arena des Olymps Datei:Zack BBS.png|'Zack' Arena des Olymps Kategorie:Handlungselemente Kategorie:Welten Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Reich des Lichts Kategorie:Reich des Nichts Kategorie:Reich der Dunkelheit